Transformers Energon
by Spuddyprime
Summary: Heres my continuation to the Transformers Energon series. hope that you enjoy
1. Characters

Transformers Energon

Shaun's saga

Characters

Autobots

Optimus Prime

Omega Surpreme

Hotshot

Ironhide

Jetfire

Rodimus

Prowl

securibots

Decepticons

Galvatron

Starscream

Shockblast

Shockwave

Cyclonus

Scorponok

Unicron


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It may start again

Autobot Headquarters Cybertron 14 hundred hours July 8th :

It has been a little over 3 years since I, Optimus Prime, defeated the Decepticon lord, Megatron, and his armada of soldiers. When I killed him, all of his soldiers fled. I can still smell the scent of death on the land, even though the war ended on July 4th 2004.

We hadn't seen any sign of Decepticon shenanigans since the war ended. 4 days ago, Ironhide and Jetfire were on their daily patrols of the city when they came in a close encounter with 3 bank robbers. They were some of Megatron's old soldiers. Their names were Starscream, Shockblast, and Shockwave. Once they saw Jetfire and Ironhide they teleported away. When they got back to base they told me of the encounter and we new that they were reforming the decepticon armies. We knew that we must stop them at all cost.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Dispatch

At base, Ironhide, Jetfire, and Optimus Prime are standing in front of about 50 top notch securibots briefing them on what to look for in the city. ... "At 14 hundred hrs. yesterday Ironhide and Jetfire came into contact with some of Megatron's old soldiers while they were robbing a bank. It has been confirmed that these are 3 of the soldiers we fought a few years ago in the Great Cybertronian war." " This means that we have to bring soldiers into the city. That is where you all come in. You will provide these soldiers with anything they need including ammunition, energon, more backup, or anything else." I have a Question yells out a very well known secruribot. "Yes, Prowl", scowls Jetfire, " What do you want?" "Well, I want to know why you think we can't handle this ourselves,_ Mister_ Prime?" "We are only following Protocol. Please respect that. Dismissed!", ordered Prime.

"Man, this blows! I can't believe that they're bringing in the military to do our job," scoffed Prowl. " Yeah, Prowl, but what can we do but obey Optimus's orders," said secruribot #457. "Who asked you ,securibot # 457 ? "Hey man, you used to be a securibot. Yup your number was, I think 148, so get off my back!" #457 said, "Yeah well if you ask me, Optimus's time is running short." "Well no one asked you ! So go guard your sector!" " Umm yes commander Prowl." "I swear you can't get any good help these days. I wonder what my old leader is doing with Hot Shot," thought Prowl.

On the far side of planet, Rodimus was training Hot Shot how to become a leader. Now that Optimus had pronounced that if he died Hotshot would become the new leader of Cybertron, things were changing. "Come on Hot Shot, you will never win using speed alone. You must master the 5 elements of combat: strength, speed, intellect, balance, and skill. If you don't master them all you cannot succeed in combat or leadership," Rodimus advised. " Yes sir," grumbled Hotshot. He had trained for the last 24 hours straight. Since the sightings of the Decepticons, things had been a little off with Rodimus's attitude. Hot Shot didn't think of how it could be related to his past as a leader of the Autobots the everything changing when Megatron came back as Galvatron.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

First Contact

Bzzzz! Shots rang through the streets as someone was leading a squad of Decepticons through a back alley. He looked like a purple Megatron! The Decepticons had just robbed an energon company. Prowl and about 6 securibots were in hot pursuit. They transform into race cars that look similar to Prowl.

They raced to catch them while dodging shots from standard Decepticon rifles which really pack a punch. "Puny Autobots!", shouted the purple robot who was leading the Decpticons. "You get the pleasure of being the fist victims of my rebirth as Galvatron. My Megatron body held back my potential, but now that I have sold my spark to Unicron I have unlimited power!" screamed Galvatron boldly. "Securibot # 457,radio Optimus and get us some real backup!" shouted Prowl. "Ohh come on, we can take him." " No we NEED the support so hurry! " instructed Prowl.

By the time Optimus got there, 13 of the securibots were injured. Fortunately, only two had fallen in combat. Optimus Prime jumped off the top of the building and kicked Galvatron in the chest and he flew backwards toward a wall. Omega Surpreme used his lightning grip to grab both Cyclonus and Shockwave. "Prime I will annihilate you for destroying me all those years ago" proclaimed Megatron 'Not today Galvatron" announced Jetfire. As he opened fire on him. "ok Ironhide lets powerlink" Jetfire advised Ironhide, Jetfire POWERLINK, powerlink Jetfire ready for combat. 'Optimus we should do the same", suggested Omega Surpreme Omega Surpreme, Optimus Prime POWERLINK! "Powerlink Optimus Prime ready to kick butt", announced Optimus. "Megatron for crimes against the planet of Cybertron you are under arrest" proclaimed Jetfire. Then out of know where Scorponok drove a gigantic space cruiser up and teleported the decepticons away. "until next time prime" shouted Galvatron. Then the ship disappeared. "De power link", all Autobots yelled. " optimus what will we do next time we run into him" questioned Prowl. "We will well I don't know yet I'll inform all police and military Tomorrow night at the annual Cybertonian ball for our distinguished armed forces men and women:, stated Prime "Go home and rest up for tomorrow we party", announced Prowl


	5. CHapter 4

Chapter 3.

First Contact

Bzzzz! Shots rang through the streets as someone was leading a squad of Decepticons through a back alley. He looked like a purple Megatron! The Decepticons had just robbed an energon company. Prowl and about 6 securibots were in hot pursuit. They transform into race cars that look similar to Prowl.

They raced to catch them while dodging shots from standard Decepticon rifles which really pack a punch. "Puny Autobots!", shouted the purple robot who was leading the Decpticons. "You get the pleasure of being the fist victims of my rebirth as Galvatron. My Megatron body held back my potential, but now that I have sold my spark to Unicron I have unlimited power!" screamed Galvatron boldly. "Securibot # 457,radio Optimus and get us some real backup!" shouted Prowl. "Ohh come on, we can take him." " No we NEED the support so hurry! " instructed Prowl.

By the time Optimus got there, 13 of the securibots were injured. Fortunately, only two had fallen in combat. Optimus Prime jumped off the top of the building and kicked Galvatron in the chest and he flew backwards toward a wall. Omega Surpreme used his lightning grip to grab both Cyclonus and Shockwave. "Prime I will annihilate you for destroying me all those years ago" proclaimed Megatron 'Not today Galvatron" announced Jetfire. As he opened fire on him. "ok Ironhide lets powerlink" Jetfire advised Ironhide, Jetfire POWERLINK, powerlink Jetfire ready for combat. 'Optimus we should do the same", suggested Omega Surpreme Omega Surpreme, Optimus Prime POWERLINK! "Powerlink Optimus Prime ready to kick butt", announced Optimus. "Megatron for crimes against the planet of Cybertron you are under arrest" proclaimed Jetfire. Then out of know where Scorponok drove a gigantic space cruiser up and teleported the decepticons away. "until next time prime" shouted Galvatron. Then the ship disappeared. "De power link", all Autobots yelled. " optimus what will we do next time we run into him" questioned Prowl. "We will well I don't know yet I'll inform all police and military Tomorrow night at the annual Cybertonian ball for our distinguished armed forces men and women:, stated Prime "Go home and rest up for tomorrow we party", announced Prowl


End file.
